The present disclosure relates to a display such as a television device.
There has been a demand for thinner and more lightweight displays, as displays represented by liquid crystal displays, organic electroluminescence displays, electrophoresis-type displays, and the like. In a common display, a front-face housing on a display surface side such as a front bezel or a top chassis, and a rear-face housing on a back-face side such as a back chassis are fastened to each other with screws and the like, and a display panel is housed between the front-face housing and the rear-face housing (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-54718).